


Nice to meet you.

by Huntema



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death??, GhostAU, Ghosts, M/M, YuriIsDead, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntema/pseuds/Huntema
Summary: Snow.There was -red flowers- blooming on the snow. It seeps deep and spread out on the snow.Katsuki Yuuri was lying on top of it.A distant sound of the ambulance siren could be heard.With his vision fading out, he thought desperately while crying.No way I am dying, I still haven't got Viktor to turn his head and look in my direction.The next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Russia, and the person who is in front of him is----Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. Encounter

Snow. 

Pure white snow. 

It was supposed to be cooling, however Yuuri only felt warm as he stared into space. 

Red colour stains the snow, as though crimson red flowers have bloomed in this winter season. 

There was voices, repeatedly calling out to him.  
Sounds of cars and people screaming seems so distant away. 

He slowly blink his eyes.  
Even that took a lot of effort, he could feel himself getting sleepier and sleepier. 

Ah…It hurts. 

He thought to himself.  
The full impact of the car earlier probably caused immense damage to his ribs and lungs. 

Am I…going to die like this?  
Well…That's fine, I suppose…I never achieved anything anyway and neither will I really…

 

The young Japanese skater was on his way home from the ice rink. Having failed at the Grand Prix and having Viktor thought he was just an ordinary fan, Yuri was beyond depressed. 

As though desperate and impatient, he practised again day after day. 

Just today, his coach, unable to bear seeing him like that have ordered him to went back. 

Overtaken by fatigue and exhaustion, Yuuri wasn't able to react in time to avoid the incoming speeding vehicle.

Bang. 

He received the full blown of the impact. 

Something warm slide down the young Japanese cheek. 

 

He was crying. 

I don't want this.  
I still haven't stood on the podium yet.  
I still haven't have Viktor Nikiforov turning to look at me. 

Like a revolving lamp,  
Memories of Yuri's revolt around him, over and over. In every event, there was the memory of Yuri chasing after Viktor.

His whole life, to chase after that man. 

Reaching out, he tried to reach for Viktor Nikiforov, the one person he has been chasing for his whole life. 

…  
……  
Thud. 

His hand fell by his side as his eyes close. The pool of red blood continues to seep into the snow and spread underneath him.

♦

"Vitya…What do you mean that you're taking a break?! "

"Exactly as it sounds."

"Don't be joking around with me! "  
"Yakov, you're always angry. You're going to get more wrinkles, you know. "

"You little…"

Viktor gave a light hearted laugh as he walked off, leaving Yakov trembling in anger. 

A break.

He mentioned that. It wasn't out of a sudden. Rather, Viktor have been considering it since last year.

He didn't have inspiration.  
Even if there is, it's not enough to satisfy him. 

He wants to take a break off the rink, anything will do. A tour around the world, meeting with new people, anything, as long as it will give him a spark of inspiration, he will gladly accept it. 

As he walked around the streets of Russia, thinking–

"え。。何これ。。(Eh…What's this…)"

He stopped in his track as he heard a rare language here, in this part of Russia. 

It sounds awfully familiar too. 

“何でここにいるの。。それて。。Viktor?! (Why am I here…And that's…Viktor?!)"

Viktor raised his head up to look at who it was that's speaking Japanese, furthermore his name was even called. 

An Asian man, much shorter than Viktor himself was standing there, looking at him with disbelief. 

The japanese man panicked, and started talking to himself. 

"……Is something the matter? "

Viktor spoke in Japanese as well. Having competitions all over the world has widen his language knowledge, the Japanese man seems surprised and staring at Viktor for a while, he let out a sigh and then smiled. 

"N-No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you a tourist? Maybe, lost? "  
"…Um, I guess you could say that. I am slightly lost…"

"Do you remember which direction you came from? "

"E-eh, u-urh, T-there! "

In a frantic, Yuri pointed to the direction where it seems most familiar to him despite being whisked away to Russia. 

 

The direction he pointed towards was an ice rink arena.  
"Ah…"

Viktor was surprised once again. 

"I don't think anyone lives at the ice rink. Or maybe you came from the ice rink?  
Do you ice-skate? "

"…Yeah. I do. "

Pain. 

There was pain going through Yuri heart when he's reminded of ice-skating.  
Furthermore, Viktor has absolutely no idea who he was. That was to be expected since Yuri was the one doing the chasing all this years. However he still felt down. 

Not wanting to stay here any longer, he turned and was about to head for the ice rink. 

"Will you be fine, should I guide you back? "

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for all the help. "

With a bow, Yuri turned and left Viktor there. 

After seeing Yuri vanishing figure, Viktor decided to head back as well. 

He thought that the Japanese man was familiar.  
Despite ransacking his head, he couldn't really remember.  
Only one thought linger after a while.

It would be nice if he could meet that cute japanese man again. 

♦

There was nowhere Yuri could go.  
He didn't know what to do either. He himself has no idea what's going on. 

A moment ago, he was sure that he was dying–No, he definitely died. He could still remember the unbearable pain from the impact.

Touching himself all over, he was confused once more. 

His body does feel alive. However, even walking for an hour without stopping just to get to the ice rink arena, Yuri didn't felt tired at all. 

He felt barely anything. 

"Really…What's going on. "

He let out the nth sigh again for today. 

He sat at the spectator seat of the ice rink arena. There was nobody else but him. The sky outside was dark as a abyss, barely any stars could be seen. 

The ice in the arena slightly shone due to the moonlight coming in from the windows. 

Thump. 

Yuri felt his heart beat faster. 

He stood up…and headed towards the rink. 

"Well, this is surprising. I can actually touch things. "

Or so he thought as he put on the skates. 

"I guess ghosts do, in movies there are always furniture flying about, I guess ghosts can touch objects. "

Yuri laughed to himself as the thought that he's a ghost crossed his mind. 

He has absolutely no idea what was going on, but during the hour he spent walking towards the ice rink, he has freaked out enough and accepted the idea that he is indeed dead.  
Now the question is that, what is he going to do now? 

As a ghost he doesn't get hungry, thristy or tired. He only has one thing, emotions. 

Yuuri got on to the ice. 

It was quiet. 

Silence. 

With a swift motion, he glided across the ice.  
Million of thoughts goes through his mind, slowly but surely…  
The emotion, fear is creeping and taking over. 

♦

"What a surprise."

Viktor said as he entered the rink. 

The Japanese man from yesterday was there. 

Other than him, there was a few other skaters around as well. 

"I didn't expect I would see you here so early in the morning. Did you got back safe last night? "

Yuri turned around, surprised and somehow, his face filled with unease. 

Finally, something familiar to him. He thought. 

"Did something happened? "  
"No…Not in particular. "

Yuri shoke his head and gave a smile. He didn't expect time to passed by so quickly. He has been on the ice for about, 6 hours and he still didn't felt exhausted. 

The only thing that was making it hard for him to breathe is the fear that's taking over him bit by bit. 

Upon seeing Viktor, Yuri let out a sigh of relief.

"Good Morning, Viktor. "  
"Hey, say, what's your name?"  
"My name? "

"Yup, it's kinda unfair how you know my name but I don't know yours. "

"…Yuri. Katsuki Yuri. "

"Yuri? Yuri…Yuri…That's funny, I know a Yuri as well. He's called Yuri Plisetsky."

Viktor tried to start a light hearted conversation to ease the tension on Yuri face, but unfortunately Yuri got reminded of the incident back then at the washroom and frowned slightly. 

 

"Putting that aside, Katsuki Yuri…I wonder where did I heard that name before. "

"I wonder. "  
Yuri chuckled and glide across the ice, leaving Viktor there, thinking. 

The other skaters was shooting Viktor a strange look while a few were taking photos. 

Katsuki Yuri…Now where has he heard and saw him before? 

Is it among his circle of ice-skaters?  
Maybe he would remember if he see him skate. 

As he looked up–

Yuri did a triple axel swiftly and elegantly. 

"Ah! I remember now! "

"–?!"

Viktor went towards him and pulled his arm, smiling. 

"You're that Katsuki Yuri! "

He remembered among the news that Katsuki Yuri was someone well-known for his attractive step sequence and triple axel was his favourite. 

Not just that, on the last banquet, that Katsuki Yuri became utterly wasted and even invited Viktor to dance. 

He was even babbling some weird things, asking Viktor to be his coach and gave him a big hug. 

"No wonder you were so familiar! "

Grabbing onto his arm, Viktor was excited. He always wanted to meet him ever since the banquet. 

"E-eh? W-what do you mean that Katsuki Yuri? "

Rather than being surprised that Viktor recognized him, Yuri was shocked that Viktor could actually touch him.

He could actually come into contact with a human. That was something he never expected.

"Ah sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? "

Viktor let go of him after seeing how shocked Yuri was. 

However, he was excited. He didn't thought he could see him again.  
After the banquet the other time,there was news that Katsuki Yuri wasn't able to get over the failure and he failed one competition after another. Finally he avoided competitions and shut himself up in training. There was no longer any news about him anymore.

"Ah no, I'm fine, It's just surprised me…"  
"Right-Katsuki Yuri, why are you–"

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV–!! ARE YOU HERE?!"

The door to the ice rink arena slammed open.

Surprised, Viktor turned around to see who was at the door. 

"Yuri–! What are you doing here~Yakov isn't with you? "  
"YOU……"

Yuri Plisetsky took big strides towards him as Viktor glide towards the ice rink fence. 

Viktor fully knew why Yuri Plisetsky was so upset with him, but he still gave a smile and pretended as though everything is fine. 

"What the hell do you mean by you're taking a break?! Huh?! What about my choreography?! "

"Eh, Choreography? What about it? "

"What about it?! You forgotten about it?!" "

"Rather than that, Yuri~Look, there's another Yuri here. "  
"AH?! STOP MESSING WITH ME!!"

Viktor, still laughing, pointed towards the back.  
"Really, there's a Japanese Yuri here as well. "  
"Japanese Yuri…? You meant that pig–…?"

Yuri Plisetsky looked at where Viktor pointed, and then clicked his tongue at Viktor. 

"Enough of your jokes, there's no one there. "

"Eh…?"  
Viktor turned around. 

"That's weird, he was there just a minute ago. Did he left? "

Viktor searched around with arena with his eyes, at the other exit, he could spot Yuri leaving.

"There!"

"Like I said there isn't anyone-Are you hallucinating?!"

Viktor was confused. He looked at the exit where Yuri was leaving earlier.  
Yuri Plisetsky was still shouting behind him.

The only way out of the ice rink was at the area he was standing at, how did he get out, and so fast too?

"-tor! OI! VIKTOR!"

Viktor jolted and turned back to face Yuri Plisetsky.

"What is it~Stop shouting so early in the morning."

"Rather than that, you look…pale. Is that sweat?"

"Sweat? I just barely got on the ice, why would I…"

Viktor shuddered.  
…Surprisingly, he was slightly breaking out in a cold sweat.

Looking at the glass, he could see that he does look slightly pale.

Furthermore, the hand that he used to grab Katsuki Yuri, there was a weird sensation on it.

It wasn't unpleasant or uncomfortable. It was hard to put it in words. Just…weird.

"What, are you sick? Pfft. "  
"No, I don't feel sick or unwell anywhere. I just felt weird. "

"Yeah, weird in the brain. Putting that aside–"

As Yuri Plisetsky continues hurling words at Viktor, questioning his intentions on taking a break. Viktor could only think about the weird sensation from earlier. 

♦

"…Huh? "

As Yuri walked out of the arena, he felt slightly cold. 

"That's weird, I couldn't even felt anything yesterday. "

Despite doing jumps over and over, gliding across the ice without stopping, Yuri didn't feel any pain in his legs, exhaustion at all.

Until earlier, When Viktor grabbed his arm. He felt a strange sensation. It was weird. He couldn't put it into words. 

Feeling overwhelmed by it, at that moment, Yuri Plisetsky entered and when Viktor went to greet him, Yuri knew that he has to go. 

 

Ever since the hour walk yesterday to the ice rink, he found out that no one else except Viktor could actually see him. 

As a ghost, he could easily just slipped out of the arena. Soon, he disappeared the place. 

"Seriously…What is going on? Where do I go now…?"

Yuri started walking again. He felt alone.  
Terribly alone.  
He has never been to this part of Russia, people speak languages he doesn't understand, no one could see him and he does not belongs to anywhere here. 

Once again, he felt the terror from yesterday night start creeping up. 

…I want to see Viktor again. 

Again and again, the thought keeps ringing out through his mind.

He walked for almost half a day. Then spent the other half trying to find the ice rink again. He was completely lost.

He wasn't tired, physically, at least.  
But he felt cold, the winter temperature was getting to him.

He wanted to give up a few times and just stay there in the middle of the street.  
Nobody could see him anyway, no matter how much he called out. 

Over the period of 20 hours of walking non-stop,he has grown bored of crying, wanting to give up and being depressed. 

Somehow, he feels that the ice rink is the place where he might see Viktor again. Viktor might even have a private ice rink to himself, why would he go to the run down ice rink there? 

There wasn't any basis for it but Yuri just felt that way. 

After walking and walking, Yuri finally reached the ice rink. 

It was 6am. 

The opening time of the ice rink was 8am, and the arena was once again, eerily lit up by the moonlight. 

Yuri sat down on one of the seats. 

Hours of walking, still no solution. 

He know that no matter how much he try to think this out, there will be no answers to the situation that he is in. But there's nothing he can do.

Sure, he grown bored of crying and depressed but the loneliness is there. Thinking is the only thing stopping him from feeling lonely. 

And so he started thinking again. 

After a while, he got on the ice rink. Being on the ice calms him down.  
Furthermore, now that he's dead, the pressure and expectations he had on himself was gone.

Being unable to tell how much time has went passed, the moonlight shining in slowly changed to dim sunlight. 

"…Ah. It's morning. "

As the sunlight hits the ice rink, the smooth surface reflected the light and the rink looked as though it's sparkling. 

Click. 

There was the sound of a door unlocking. The arena owner came to open up the ice rink and checked about. 

Of course, Yuri wasn't noticed at all.  
As the arena owner leaves, Yuri was reminded of his childhood friend back home. 

He had a crush on her, but only to come back and realize that she was already married and has a family. It was a bittersweet memory. 

"Yuu-chan…Right. "

Yuri smiled. He then started gliding across the ice again. 

He still remembers, the one thing he wanted to show to her, something he been practising for a long time.  
Though there was no one to show it to, Yuri feets still moves.

…It was the programme, Stay Close to Me that Viktor Nikiforov skated to.

♦

Breathtaking. 

 

That's what Viktor thought as he entered the arena. 

Remembering yesterday, Katsuki Yuri was there already at 9am, so today, to see him again he came exactly at the opening time.  
He thought he might have came too early when the owner said that Viktor was the first customer of the day. 

But there he was. Katsuki Yuri. 

Skating to what Viktor has skated. 

It was a perfect copy, and more than that, there was something special about it. 

Before he realized, Viktor was clapping his hands and heading towards him. 

"…?! V-Viktor?! What are you doing here so early?! "

"To see you. Also was that what I skated last time? "  
"A-ah, urm-yeah. "

Yuri didn't thought that he would be able to see Viktor so quickly, he expected to wait for days, maybe once in a blue moon Viktor might drop by this arena again. But there he was. Right in front of him. 

His heart was beating quickly,  
Happiness. 

Yuri felt immense happiness and relief.  
Without realizing it, Yuri let out a smile after feeling all the tension disappeared. 

Though it was embarrassing having Viktor seen him replicate the programme. 

"Alright, Yuri. I have decided."  
"On? "  
"I will be your coach! "

"H-huh?! "

"The Grand Prix is in a few more months, up until then, I will be your coach! "

"Why that…all of a sudden? "

"You have the potential to win the gold medal in the Grand Prix, I am going to help you to achieve that. "

Viktor exclaimed.  
He could feel something stirring inside of him. 

Inspiration. He felt that Yuri is able to give him inspiration. 

Even if it's not inspiration, Yuri smile earlier definitely moved something inside of him. 

"Well then Yuri, now that I'm going to be your coach, I think we should understand each other more. "

Viktor moved towards a flustured and confused Yuri, 

What type of things do you like? What's your type? What's your…  
"…?"

Viktor stopped.  
He wanted to ask him questions about personality but somehow, the only thing he could think of asking is, 

What would Katsuki Yuri like or love? 

Furthermore, with Yuri reaction earlier when Viktor said he wanted to be his coach, it seems like Yuri didn't remember what happened at the banquet. 

That made Viktor felt terribly sad too.  
As he was thinking, Yuri started backing away from it, flustured from how close they were. 

"Ah-wait. Don't run away like yesterday~"

This time, Viktor grabbed onto his hand. 

"Eh, ah no, I'm not going to run away, it's just…Aren't we a bit too close. "

"Eh, are you flustured? That's cute."

Viktor chuckled and he pulled him closer instead. 

 

It was meant to tease him but there was something else. 

Again. 

The strange sensation from yesterday.  
It came when Viktor touched Yuri, the strange sensation. 

Viktor wanted to make sure, he ended up pulling him closer than ever. Their body was literally almost side by side. 

"V-viktor? "

From holding his hand, Viktor moved to holding his arm. 

No doubt, Yuri felt the strange sensation as well as their contact area got larger. 

"Ah, sorry. I want to check something. "

Viktor hugged Yuri.  
The strange sensation increased. 

Viktor felt an unpleasant sensation and shuddered while–

–Yuri collapsed onto his knee. 

"Woah, I'm sorry, are you injured? "

Yuri was gasping for air, and holding onto Viktor arm for support. 

"No…I…My leg…hurts…It's really sore. "  
"Huh? Did you spent too much time on the rink? Here, are you able to get up? "

Viktor held onto Yuri, the strange sensation continued. Viktor was able to get used to the unpleasant feeling however Yuri looks like he's getting worst and worst. 

After sitting him down for thirty minutes, Yuri finally managed to settle down. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me all of a sudden. "  
"Neither do I really, there was a strange feeling. How do you feel? "

"I feel fine now. "

Taking off the skates, Yuri got up. 

"Sorry to trouble you today. I would be leaving soon."

"So quick? What about the offer I made to you, about being your coach? "

Yuri flinched.  
It was a once in a lifetime chance. He wanted to say yes so badly. 

Finally. Viktor Nikiforov was looking at him. What's more, being his coach was more than what Yuri would have asked for. 

But…What's the point now? 

A ghost participating in a competition?  
That's new. 

"………I…"

He wanted to reject him. He has to.  
"…will think about it. Thank you for today."

Gritting his teeth in frustration at how he couldn't say it, Yuri walked away.  
"Oh, sure. I will come by again tomorrow then! "

Viktor smiled and shouted after his disappearing figure. 

♦

After coming out of the arena, Yuri decided to continue what he did yesterday to pass time. 

Walking. 

 

However, after half an hour, he felt slightly exhausted. 

After three hours, his legs felt sore. 

The impact of continuous straining his body wasn't impacting him that much yet, however, it was there. It's definitely there. 

He know that if he were to continue walking non-stop, it wouldn't just be psychologically painful for him. 

"This is…weird. I couldn't felt anything at all just recently, what's going on? "

Turning around, he started heading back the ice rink. It wouldn't be too good if he wander off too far from there in his state. 

The ice rink, Viktor, strange sensation. 

All these clicks in his mind. 

When Yuri touched Viktor, human senses are coming back to him. Slowly but surely. The longer the contact period and area, the more it would get back to him. 

That's how it goes for his side anyway. 

As Yuri took breaks in between and walked back, he was curious. How is it like for Viktor's side? 

He remembers him breaking out into a cold sweat and looks pale, even though the person himself says that he feels okay. 

Thinking as he walked back, which took him 6 hours this time, it was already sunset. 

Reaching the ice rink, Yuri sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes.  
He felt lonely again. 

He wants to see Viktor. Being around him is reassuring. He was the only he could talk to, the only person that is there for him now. The only person who knows him. 

As the lights in the arena switches off and the place is surrounded in darkness once more, Yuri sat there, waiting for tomorrow to come to see Viktor once again.


	2. Loneliness

The next day, due to rumours that Viktor Nikiforov have been appearing at this ice rink, the ice rink ended up packed. 

Yuri decided to escape from the place and give up on the chance on seeing Viktor. 

He's bound to be found out that he is a ghost if Viktor was to talk to him in front of so many people. 

Yuri didn't want that. 

That day, when Viktor came, Yuri was no where in sight. 

The next day too. 

Viktor was growing impatient, he was never a very patient person to begin with. 

"Really, where have he gone to…Should I go to a place where there is barely anybody? "

For the short time that they have met, Viktor realized that Yuri always tend to leave when the arena started to get crowded. 

Seeing how the arena is filled these days, the chances of Yuri dropping by here are probably going to be negative. 

 

Letting out a sigh in frustration, Viktor left the ice rink and walked around the streets. While walking he ended up in a back alley. 

"……Wha…"  
"Do you like dark and lonely places? This place is pretty uncomfortable in my opinion. "

There he was, Yuri was sitting down on one of the wooden crates discarded by the shops, massaging his feet.  
"I never saw you in two days and of all places I find you here…Did you injured your leg?"

"N-no, urh, I was walking around the town for hours and before I realize it my legs got really sore."

"For hours? How long? "  
"40 hours or so……………AH, NO, I MEAN, That was a joke, I walked for four hours or so! "

Yuri soon broke out in a cold sweat as Viktor eyed him suspiciously. 

Yuri looks pretty healthy and except his leg feeling sore, there was no sign of extreme fatigue someone would have if he were to walk around for 40 hours. Though his eyes was kind of red. 

Letting it go, Viktor kneeled down in front of him and held his feet, helping him to massage them. 

"U-urh, Viktor, I can do it myself–"

"That's weird…Just a few days ago you were on the rink and did a few jumps. There's no sight of any blisters or anything. "

"My recovery is speedy!!"

Seeing Yuri so panicked, Viktor chuckled. It wasn't a big deal or anything but seeing Yuri trying to find a reason for every question he asked was adorable to him. 

Also, two days after not seeing Yuri, Viktor was way happier than he thought.

"…Viktor, don't you feel weird when you touch me? "  
"What's with that sort of question? Well, I did initially but I got used to it. "  
"Got used to it…? What kind of feeling was it? "

"Mm…I'm not too sure but it wasn't a big deal. "

"…Is that so. "

Above him, Viktor could hear Yuri let out a sigh of relief. Looking up, he saw Yuri smiling again. 

"I missed you, you know. Yuri, you suddenly disappeared for two days. I panicked, I didn't know any other way to contact you either. "

"You missed me? "  
"Yeah, a whole lot actually."

Yuri didn't said anything, Viktor just gave a light hearted smiled and continue massaging his feet.

What Viktor didn't know was Yuri heartbeat was getting faster out of happiness.

It was similar to an obsession. 

In those two days where he could not see Viktor, all Yuri did was wander around the same place over and over again without stop. 

Even if he were to go to a cafe and sit down, people may not be able to see him or touch him like how Viktor does, but his presence was definitely making people uneasy, the world was rejecting him. 

As people are not able to see him, he has been knocked by objects or bumped into.  
Just yesterday, a flower pot came crashing down at him. Due to his human senses coming back, Yuri felt pain over and over again. But he couldn't die. He's already dead, someone who's already dead can't die again. 

It was a hit enough to kill a man. There was no blood, but the pain keep on spreading throughout Yuri. 

As he continued walking, the pain came and go, came and go, the same scenary repeats over and over and over and over again as he walked and walked and walked. He felt like he was going insane. 

Only just now the pain seems to subside and the muscle ache from hours of walking took over it. He decided to just sit down on a back alley where there's barely anyone to rest. 

He was tired. He gave up, but nothing happen either. He couldn't even give up. 

And then–Viktor appeared in front of him again. 

It was so sudden, Yuri didn't know what to say. Somehow, Viktor is always there when Yuri needs him. 

To Yuri now, Viktor is the only thing keeping him sane enough, giving him hope to look forward to something. 

Without Viktor, Yuri felt loneliness and terror so deep that he never experienced before.

And now, when he heard Viktor saying that he missed him, Yuri was about to burst out in tears of relief and happiness. He wanted to be with Viktor forever. 

It was definitely an unhealthy obsession, but he couldn't be bothered about it now. 

"So, about the coach, what's your answer?"  
"Why would you want to be my coach? "

"There's something special about you, Yuri. I have a feeling you're what I am looking for. "

"I'm…Sorry. I'm taking a break from the rink now so…There's no need for a coach. "  
Viktor heart sank, he was looking forward to being together.  
However, he felt that there might still be a chance.  
"You're on a break too? That's funny, here I thought you were shutting yourself in training."

Silence.  
Yuri didn't say anything back.  
Trying to ease up the tension, Viktor chuckled. 

"I'm not forcing you or anything. It's a real pity now that what I am looking for is right in front of me and yet I have to let go. I guess I should go on a tour around the world. "

"Eh? A tour around the world? What about ice-skating? "

"I'm taking a break. I'm trying to find inspiration. To an artist, no inspiration is equal to being dead."

"Viktor, you're…leaving…?"  
"Yeah. However if you let me be your coach I will be her--…Yuri? "

Drip.  
Viktor felt a drop of warm water on his hand. He slowly let go and looked up. 

Yuri was crying. 

Viktor froze. 

He has always been bad at dealing with people crying. Somehow every time he tries to comfort them, they end up crying. 

He has no idea why is Yuri crying too, 

"Urh…Yuri, what's wrong? "

Standing up, Viktor tried to go closer, asking in a sympathic tone.  
His heart squeeze as he saw the tears roll off his cheek. He doesn't like seeing him cry at all. 

"You're leaving here? You're not going to come back? I wouldn't see you again? "

"That's …"

Viktor didn't thought that far. However now that if he is going on a world tour, he suppose he wouldn't really be coming back.  
But to put it as though they are never going to meet again might be too extreme…And Yuri looks really afraid. 

"I'm not leaving immediately, what, are you going to miss me that much? "

Yuri nodded. 

They can be together for maybe a day or two before Viktor fly off, that isn't enough for Yuri.  
He doesn't know for how long he might wander around, it might even last for eternity. 

"I will be lonely. "

Viktor opened and closed his mouth, speechless 

He often heard that Japanese are quite reserved, and wasn't expecting that at all.  
"Oh, urh. "

Ah dammit, I can't smile when he's crying here.  
Viktor said to himself over and over, trying to keep a straight face. He was happy. Happy that Yuri actually wants Viktor beside him.

"Without you Viktor, I will be so lonely, it's as though I can't breathe. "

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit…What about your fami-"

"There's no one, no one else except you, Viktor! So that's why…please…don't leave…"

Yuri grabbed onto the sleeves of Viktor clothing, unable to calm down. 

Strange, Viktor thought it was definitely strange.  
It's only been a few days since they have really interacted. 

Viktor gently held onto the hand that Yuri reached out.  
Even just that caused a stir in his heart. 

"Yuri, did you came here alone? "  
Yuri, busy trying to wipe away his tears, slightly nodded.  
It was kind of off about the situation he is in but he just went with the flow. 

"You look like a major mess now…Let's just go over to my place for now. I can't bring you around with a face like that. "

"Y-your place? "  
"Yeah. Anything wrong? "

"Not…in particular. "  
"Come on, let's go. "

Holding his hand, Viktor slowly led Yuri up and they started walking towards where Viktor stays. 

♦

"Have you calmed down yet? "  
"Ah,urm, yes. Thank you. "

Passing him a cup of coffee, Viktor sat beside him.  
"Your house is…really big. "  
"Really? I thought it's normal. "

"Your understanding of normal is definitely weird somewhere."  
Yuri chuckled while he sipped on the coffee. 

Viktor brought him back here but honestly, he has no idea what he is to do about him. 

They can't really hang out at the ice rink without gathering attention.  
And Yuri didn't look stable enough, no matter where they went, it will gather questionable glances. 

 

"Yuri, your--Woah!"

Before Viktor could complete his sentence, his beloved poodle, came in from the other room and jumped Yuri, causing the coffee to spill over him.

"Makkachin--!! Really, what's with you today--! Sorry, Yuri, he isn't like that all the time."

"Yowch--Ahaha--No,no it's fine..."

Makkachin sat a distance away on the sofa, confused at what was going on.

"Seriously you--Sorry about this. Are you hurt anyway?"  
"Nothing big enough to be concerned about. Though I'd like to get this coffee off me.."

"Ah wait a moment."

Viktor rushed into his room, after searching through a bit, he came out with a whole set of clothing.

"Here, I couldn't find anything new and I only wore this once. Change into this....No, maybe you would like to take a shower instead? It's coffee after all."  
"Shower? In your house? You don't mind?"  
"Not at all?"  
"Oh. I guess you are used to things like this..."  
"Eh."

Yuri face flushed a bit and took the clothes, thanking him with a bow before heading for the shower.  
"No, wait, what did that last sentence meant--And there he goes."

Despite feeling that there was a misunderstanding somewhere, Viktor gave a sigh in defeat and after cleaning up the coffee stain, he relaxed on the sofa as he hear water running in the shower.

...  
.......  
After fifteen minutes, Yuri was still not getting out.  
Viktor, was somehow getting nervous.

It's not the first time I have someone over.. I even had people staying over before.  
I'm getting way too conscious about this.  
Viktor thought as he hugs Makkachin, trying to calm his nerves.

He has every reason to be conscious about Yuri. Ever since the last banquet, Viktor has been interested in him.  
What does he likes? What is he like?  
All these thoughts keep filling up his mind.

But there is one thing he is very curious about. He couldn't get it out of his mind no matter what.  
Does...Yuri has someone he loves?

*Click*

"Sorry Viktor, I took too long in there. The shower was really comfortable so I.."  
"Don't worry about it--Oh dear, is my clothing too big for you?"  
"I can deal with it, no issues."

Rather than a normal fit, the top itself reaches down to Yuri's thigh. Viktor could easily see Yuri's collarbone. Even though the heater in the house was on, seeing it still felt cold.

With a towel around his shoulders, Yuri joined him on the table.

"Your hair-"  
Without reserve, Viktor reached out and touched the side of his hair, slowly moving to the back.  
"It's all drenched, you should dry your-"  
"..Ngh.."  
"--self..."

His hand froze.  
Yuri chuckled, slightly embarrassed.  
"It felt kind of ticklish. Urm.. Your hand..?"  
"Ah. Sorry."

Viktor immediately let go.  
"Let me go grab a cold drink, I need to relax for a while."  
"Sure?"

Reaching the kitchen counter, he poured himself an ice drink. It was way too cold to be a suitable drink during the winter.  
Relax, relax. Calm down. Yuri is too pure and naive for this.

Viktor could still feel flustered even after downing the cup of iced water.  
To him, it sounded like a sensual moan.

♦

The both of them ended up spending the day away chatting, laughing away.  
Yuri was still quite reserved but soon opened up.  
He felt relax with Viktor, as though he was floating.

He finally could have a place to settle down, just for a while. Not to mention, Viktor clothing was comfortable, despite it being quite big.

Though it was pretty difficult to find some reason as to why Makkachin was ignoring him the whole time. ( It couldn't see him. )

"It's getting quite dark out. Don't you have to return back?"  
"Eh...I suppose."

Return back..to where?  
Yuri looked out into the night.  
He's worried. After spending the day with Viktor and coming into contact with him, all his human sense are pretty much back.  
Except that he can't feel hunger or thirst.

Is he going to continue walking till daybreak again?  
He could just sleep in some random places and spend the night but if he stay at a place for too long, the atmosphere starts getting weird and cold. It keeps reminding him that he isn't real and the world is rejecting him.

He would have to keep moving. Unlike the first day, he could feel tired and exhausted now. It wouldn't just be lonely walking outside.

"Yuri. Are you alright? You look uneasy."  
"..I do?"  
"Yeah. Where is your hotel? I will bring you back."

"I don't really want to go back.. I will be alone again."  
"Oh right, you did say that you came alone. As for why that..I guess I shouldn't prey too much?"

"It's complicated."

Despite saying that he wouldn't prey too much, Viktor was still a bit down. Did Yuri not trust him enough to tell him more about himself?  
Putting that aside, Yuri looked really reluctant to go back.

"How about staying here then? Since you are alone in Russia for sightseeing for a while. As long as there is a roof over your head, anywhere should be fine."

"H-Huh?! Is that really okay?! Wouldn't I be too much of a bother?"  
"Not at all. I have a lot of rooms anyway. It would be nice to have you here anyway. For both Makkachin and me. I still want to know more about you, Yuri."

It was honestly unexpected, absolutely shocking.

Sure enough, Yuri had a strong desire to live on because of Viktor Nikiforov. He wants him to turn over and look at him. But now he got way more than what he bargained for. Despite thinking that he doesn't deserve all this, Yuri feels guilty but the happiness overwhelms his heart.

His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.  
Before he knew it, he let out a big smile. For the first time since he came here, he was able to smile from his heart.

"Thank you. I will take you up on the offer."

What confuses Yuri next was Viktor mumbling to himself, something about whether he is able to control himself.

♦

It has been 3 days since Yuri started staying there with Viktor.

Yuri heard that Viktor was taking a break from ice-skating, however everyday Viktor still visits the rink for an hour or so.  
He doesn't stay at home too often.

Despite Viktor passing Yuri a duplicate key, Yuri doesn't go out at all.  
There was no where he could go after all.

"Ah Viktor, welcome back!"  
When Viktor comes home, Yuri and Makkachin would be at the entrance to greet him every time.  
Initially, Viktor was surprised. Having lived alone for quite a while, it has been years since he has such a greeting when he reached home. But he learned to enjoy it.

"I'm back~ I will play with you later okay, Makkachin? "  
Viktor then pulled Yuri into a hug and lean his weight on him.  
"It was cold outside~ You didn't went out again, Yuri?"

"R-Rather than that, why are you suddenly hugging me!"  
"Yuri is warm that's why~"

Despite complaining, Yuri still let himself be hugged. Though his face turns red from it.  
"You're really cute, you know. Yuri."  
"Geez..Be careful not to catch a cold."

 

Just like that, the few days they spent together wasn't too long however, both of them definitely got closer.

♦

"Viktor, you're going out?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to the ice rink again."  
"Have a safe trip."

With a smile,Yuri greeted him off again.  
Rather than pulling him into a hug again, Viktor kissed his forehead.

"...Увидимся позже"  
"Sure..?"

Yuri could slightly understand what he was saying but,  
why the language change?

With a thud, Viktor closed the door behind him as he left.  
"Ah..Really. This is getting dangerous."

If Viktor were to pull Yuri into a hug, he would want to touch him more.  
Recently, Viktor keeps having a sudden impulse, wanting to touch him more. As he continue thinking that, it ends up becoming a line of dangerous thoughts.

Over and over, he reminds himself. Yuri is here because he trust him. He wouldn't want to destroy any of his trust.

Just then, his phone notification rang.

"What's this..? International news, finally after a week. The situation of the Hasetsu skater that got into an accident has finally stabilised and an interview has been.........What is..this?"

♦

Plop.

Yuri turned his head and saw the newspaper came in through the letter slot.  
"The newspaper came a bit later than usual today..What's on this?"

Holding the paper up, the front page itself was taken up by a big news from Hasetsu.

"..Hasetsu skater, Katsuki Yuri was involved in a hit-and-run accident last week and has been in a dire state of coma. After the situation has stabilised, an interview was made with his family about......"

He trailed off.  
Yuri blood went cold as he read.  
A coma?  
He wasn't dead?  
No, rather than that-  
Viktor.  
Have Viktor seen this yet?  
Yuri first thought was to hide this away first until-  
-the door unlocked and Viktor came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Payday soon and I pre-ordered one whole box of YOI straps and also planning to order more doujins.
> 
>  
> 
> Goodbye hard-earned money!


	3. Memories

"You're …back fast. Did you forgot something?"

Yuri asked nervously, trying to hide the newspaper. 

Viktor took big strides towards him and took it out of his hands. 

There wasn't any mistake.  
No matter how much he stared at the news display on his phone, at the newspaper, the picture of the Hasetsu skater that is currently in coma is an exact match as the person standing in front of him. 

"What's going on…?"

Yuri flinched. He wanted to run away.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
His heart keeps beating against his ribs. He wants to get out of here, fast. 

Rather than Viktor being spooked out and chasing him out, he'd rather leave himself. 

Before he realized it, his feet took off and he dashed out. 

"Wait, Yuri! "  
Viktor tried grabbing his hand however, it just slipped through.  
He was sure that he held onto him properly, what's going on? 

That's not important now, Viktor immediately turned around and dashed out as well chasing after him. 

♦

"Yuri, wait! "

After a few blocks, Yuri speed only started slowing down. Running out barefooted surely did a large amount on him. 

After catching him, both of them was gasping for air. 

"You…don't just go off running like that…! Also your feet, it's really injured. Let's go back for now. "

"N-no, you're going to just be creeped out. "  
"Creeped out? About what?! "

He didn't answer.  
But Viktor could see his face drained of colour, he definitely looks way too afraid of something. 

When Viktor first saw the news, he thought, was it an imposter of Katsuki Yuri he knew? 

However the pictures looks way too alike. To add in, when Yuri skated on the ice, that was without a doubt only something he could do. 

 

So what's going on now? 

"Hey Mister!"

"…Yes? "

Letting go of Yuri for a second, Viktor turned to look at the person who called him. 

It was a girl with long blonde hair, and she was holding what Viktor presumes to be her Mother's hand. 

"Here, come on, Angelica--Dont disturb the person–I'm sorry about my daughter. "

"Eh, ah no--What is it? "

"Mister, why have you been talking to yourself since earlier? Is there someone there? "

"Huh, yeah. There, look. "  
Viktor moved slightly aside to reveal Yuri. Yuri at this moment was already holding onto one of Viktor's sleeves. Repeatedly shaking his head. 

"There's no one there. Mister, you're weird~!"  
"What are you talking about…"  
"Angelica–! Come on, let's go! "  
The mother pulled the daughter away and after a distance-  
"Angelica, don't speak with random strangers next time alright. Especially not someone talking to themselves…"

They were in the centre of the town. With Viktor running with all his might earlier might have gained him some weird glances from the passerbys, that's normal. Or so he thought. 

 

Viktor looked around. 

A few was taking pictures while squealing.  
People were eyeing him weirdly. 

Just him, Viktor. 

No one was even looking at the black hair man in front of him who was trembling.

"Are you…joking with me. Yuri, you're…"

Yuri kept his head down, he wants to run away again but the pain of his feet reminds him that Viktor will be able to catch him no matter where he goes. 

 

There was a moment of silence.  
Viktor was organizing his thoughts. 

Like a jigsaw puzzle, everything made sense to him now. 

Why Yuri left when it started getting crowded. The arena owner saying Viktor was the first customer and a lot of other things. 

"V-viktor?! Let me down! "  
Viktor carried Yuri up.  
To others it might look like he's carrying air but he couldn't care. 

His feet doesn't look suitable for walking, furthermore there was no hint of blood. 

Further proving his theory. 

"I'm going to have you explain everything to me when we get back. "

Just like that, the both of them started heading back in silence. 

♦

Viktor kept silent. 

 

Yuri kept his head down. 

The longer Viktor kept silent, the more Yuri felt like bursting into tears. 

After explaining how he got into an accident, and what would happen if he stays at one place for too long. So he has constantly been on the move no matter what. But for some reason, Viktor is the only one immune to everything. He could see Yuri, touch him and stay at one place with him for long. 

Trying to calm his nerves, Yuri kept looking at the clock. 

Viktor kept silent for a total of ten minutes. 

"Your feet…does it hurts? "

"Not really? I mean…it doesn't hurt that much compared to other things. "  
"Such as? "

"Getting ran over by a car and having a flowerpot dropping on you right in the head…?"

Though Yuri was trying to half-jokingly talk about it to ease up the tension, Viktor expression turned more grim.  
The injury on his feet was closing up and it look as though nothing has happened at all. 

"You were knocked by a car a week ago…When were you hit by a falling pot? "  
"Eh…ah urm, 4 days ago …"

That was the time where Yuri first came over. 

"So, you weren't kidding about walking around for 40 hours. "

Viktor did not show any sign of cheering up. Instead, he just look more upset. 

He wasn't upset at Yuri for deceiving him. I mean, after all you can't just go up to someone and say 

"Hey I am a ghost! Believe me! You can touch me, feel body temperature and all but I am a ghost! "

No one will buy that. 

What he was upset and angry about was for the past few days, he didn't realized it and Yuri has been all alone, roaming the streets of Russia without stopping. 

How terribly scary and lonely that must have been.  
When he saw Yuri 4 days ago at the back alley, no doubt, Yuri must have been crying all alone before he settled down. 

Yet, Viktor didn't notice.

"Let me get this straight. You were knocked over by a car, the last thing you thought was about me and before you know it, you were whisked right to Russia and you met me. "

"That's the gist of it. I definitely thought I died…I remember there was an absurb amount of blood, the snow wouldn't stop falling--the pain kept–"

Yuri stopped as memories of that day came rushing back.  
The unbearable pain he felt on his leg, chest and head.  
The memory was so clear that he felt sick, 

"Sorry, I made you remember something bad."

Hugging Yuri, Viktor stroke his back.  
The weird sensation has always been there but this time, Viktor understood why. 

If you were to touch something that shouldn't exist, it's lucky enough that there is only a weird sensation. 

"Viktor, you aren't going to chase me out? "  
"Chase you out, why would I? "  
"It's creepy isn't it…A ghost being around you. "  
"Yuri, look at me. "

Viktor cupped his hand on Yuri's cheek. He wasn't crying however he is indeed on the verge of tears. 

Wiping away his tears, Viktor chuckled.  
"Your tears are warm. "

He then kissed his forehead. 

"You must have been lonely and scared. There's no way I would throw you out alone to experience that sort of thing once again. I want to be together with you too. Is that no good? "

"Rather than…no good…hick…Uu…I-I…"

Yuri lowered his head and buried his face into Viktor chest. He couldn't stop crying. 

He felt so,so,so relieved and happy.  
He was so afraid of getting rejected by Viktor. 

He thought that even if Viktor chose to let him stay because of pity, he would feel sad but he probably wouldn't mind.  
However, hearing that Viktor wants him here, not just out of pity, made him so happy. 

If Viktor were to chase him out, Yuri would definitely turn insane from the never-ending scenery, from walking, walking, walking and walking with no one to rely on at all. 

Like a child, Yuri cried as he talked about how afraid he was when he realized what was going on.  
The pain he felt, how much he want to be with Viktor, how he wants to see him and stay by his side forever. He told him everything, absolutely everything that has happen to him when he first appeared.

Emotions was over pouring out from his heart, the words and tears wouldn't stop. 

Viktor listen in silence as he hug Yuri, stroking his head every now and then. 

♦

 

After a while, Yuri managed to calm down and Viktor got him a cup of warm water. 

"Still, that surprised me. I didn't thought that if I touched you, your human senses would come back. Seems like you have it badly on your side…"

Yuri shaked his head and smiled. 

"No. I'm glad for that. If I were to walk for hours and not feel anything at all. I think I would start thinking of myself as a monster. The feelings I have now is reassuring that I am still kind of considered alive. "

"Hmm…"  
"V-viktor? "

Viktor moved closer to him and held onto his hand. Their fingers interlocked. 

"Then I suppose for my side, my body is feeling how your coma would be like. Though just slightly. "

"You do look slightly pale every time we touched each other."

"Look like it, but I don't feel it. "

Viktor chuckled as he slowly let go off his hand. 

Something was off.  
Viktor somehow didn't seem too energetic. Rather, it seems like he's thinking deeply about something. 

"You know, Yuri. I love you. "  
"…Huh? S-sorry, what did you…"

"I love you, a whole lot. That's why,I want to be together with you."

Yuri face flushed as he registered what Viktor told him. 

Me?  
Love?  
Viktor? Loves me?  
His heart was beating fast again,  
Being around him is not good for my heart…He makes my heart beat quicken is too many ways. 

But without a doubt, Yuri was happy. The feeling was definitely mutual. Though he's curious why would Viktor fall for someone like him. 

"I-That's…Me too…I love you…"

With a flushed face, Yuri took a drink of the water, embarrassed.  
Viktor didn't say anything for a while.  
Yuri, expecting a response from Viktor, looked up. 

Viktor was smiling but–  
He looked sad.

"I'm happy. Though I think the -love- I am talking about might be different for you. "  
"...Eh?"

Standing up, Viktor pat Yuri on the head again.  
"No, it's nothing. You should rest early tonight. A lot happened."  
"Urm-Yeah..Sure."

Viktor headed back to his room and closed the door, letting out a deep sigh.  
It was dependence.

 

He wanted to tell himself that it would be great if Yuri loves him too, but after hearing Yuri side of the story. It was more towards dependence.  
For the past few days they have been together, Viktor could tell that Yuri felt something for him too. 

It was something special.

However, if you are abandoned all alone in a place where you knew absolutely no one, experienced loneliness that normally people wouldn't experience and finally, a person you know appears in front of you. No doubt, you would depend on them.

So much that it's like an obsession, and nothing more. An unhealthy obsession.

That was all.

♦

The next day, when Yuri woke up, Viktor wasn't there.  
Though he was feeling uneasy about Viktor attitude last night, he kept telling himself that it's okay.

After all, they are in love, right?

♦

"...You have no idea too? Alright, thank you for the help."

Beep.

After hanging up on the fifth phone call, Viktor started wondering if there is any point to it at all.  
Sitting down on a cafe in late afternoon, Viktor started twirling the pen in his hand and staring at the notebook in front of him.

Ever since the morning, Viktor has been outside flipping through newspapers after newspapers. Trying to get a hold of who are the people around Katsuki Yuri and is there any way of knowing their contact.

The news mentioned that he was in a dire state of coma. After the situation stabilized, an interview was made with his coach (who remains anonymous) and his family. Both parties was extremely reluctant to give any comments. 

After Viktor desperate attempt in digging for more information, he found out that the coach name was Celestino and he has another Thai skater named Phichit under his guidance. Now he is trying to fish out any way of contacting them.

Calling his circle of ice-skaters, none of them knew a method to contact Mr. Celestino.  
"Maybe I should just give up? I mean, he's here with me now.."

Sighing, Viktor continued strolling through his contacts.  
"--Ah, Oh no-"  
With a slipped of his hand, he accidentally end up calling one of them.

"...JJ? Who's that?"  
He couldn't remember. Somehow he felt like they have met somewhere before. But who has a name call JJ?

Viktor sighed again for the nth time, regretting that he forgot that person name and probably just typed his initials.  
Or maybe it was Yakov who entered the number since he always nagged at Viktor saying that he has to get more in touch with his connections.

Click.  
The call connected from the other side of the world.  
"Ah..Hello."  
"Am I hallucinating? The Viktor Nikiforov is calling me? How did you even get my number?"  
"I accidentally pressed onto it."

Hearing his voice, Viktor kind of remembered who it was. It was the self-proclaimed King that he thought was slightly amusing.

Sipping his coffee and twirling his pen, Viktor leaned back on the chair.  
There's no way he would know anything Viktor wants though, but Viktor decided to just ask for the heck of it.  
"Right, do you know the coach, Mr.Celestino?"  
"Huh. Yeah, sure I do. He used to be my coach. What about it?"

Viktor sat up with a start.  
"No way. You're lying."  
"You're calling me to have me tell you a lie? That's new."  
"..Are you being serious here? Alright, do you have his contact?"  
"What's with you..? I do have, but it might be outdated. I will check with my coach, they are acquaintances. I will send a text over when I get it, I suppose."

"..It's weird how you are giving me so much information for free."

As Viktor last recalled, the man named JJ was definitely not someone who was so loose-lipped.

"I'm always this kind."  
"Oh."

"What's with such a rude reaction?! It isn't much but I thought I'd have you owe me something in the future."

Viktor chuckled and relaxed a bit. He still couldn't remember his name though.  
After thanking him and ending the call, within minutes the contact came in.

...  
.......  
As the call try to connect, Viktor feels his heart beating faster, he was getting nervous.

What kind of information would be there for him? Especially Yuri. The media tried to gloss thing over saying that Katsuki Yuri is resting in a hospital, however Viktor knew that it's nothing but a lie.

Click.  
The call connected.  
"Hello, Mr.Celestino?"  
"...Who is this."

It was a voice dripping with suspicion and hostility. Viktor was taken aback.  
JJ told him that as a person, Celestino was a friendly person and is kind.  
However, the person on the other line totally contradicted that fact.

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov. Hello from Russia."  
"V-Viktor Nikiforov?! Stop joking around!"  
"I'm completely serious~"

It took more than 20 minutes convincing him that Viktor is really Viktor Nikiforov.  
Afterwards, it took another 40 minutes to get Celestino to open up.  
For the past few days, the media has been trying to get a hold of Celestino and Katsuki Yuri's parents non-stop, desperately trying to know about his situation and use it as news material. He was getting sick of unknown calls.

"If I recall..Yuri has always been the one who is chasing after you, why are you suddenly so interested in the whole situation?"  
"Hmm..He's kind of special. Remember the last banquet?"

Not being able to tell Celestino that "Hey, Yuri is a ghost and I spent the past few days with him! So I am really concerned now!"  
he decided to tell him something else that connects him with Yuri.  
It was the time when Viktor fell in love with Yuri.

"The last banquet? Which?"  
"You know, the one where Yuri got wasted and started pole-dancing with Chris. That time, he came up to me and gave me a big hug, asking me to be his coach."

"He did that?! How daring of him even though he already have a coach here..."  
"Ever since then, I have been interested in him. So now I am really curious--No, I am really, really worried about him. I want to know his situation now. Desperately."

"..You'd probably be better off not knowing."  
Even though Celestino was laughing a while ago, his voice immediately changed. To a degree that even Viktor know somewhere is wrong.  
"..How bad is it? The news mentioned that the situation has stabilized but however.."

"Far from stabilizing. Yuri is lying on the hospital bed, still in a dire state. Time and time again, the heart rate monitor beside him almost turned into a straight line. He's barely even alive. The hit-and-run did a great amount on him, especially on his legs and head."

Viktor stopped twirling his pen from nervousness- No, rather, he dropped it.  
His heart skipped a beat. It was way worst than he was expecting. No doubt, the Yuri at his home probably doesn't know that either.  
What if.. the -spirit- of -Katsuki Yuri- is there now because he is still considered -alive-?  
What will happen if the heart rate monitor turns into a single consistent sound? Is...Yuri going to vanish?

Cold, Viktor felt drained. An overwhelming fear spread throughout him.

"The hospital, isn't the hospital going to do anything about it?!"  
"...We tried pleading. You should have seen his family, they were breaking down into tears. After changing to so many different hospitals, we finally found one willing to do a surgery."  
"The chances, what about the chances?"  
"The chances of success is only close to 8% . However...Even if they succeed, as it's an operation extremely sensitive around the brain, Yuri memories will probably disappear."

"...You're joking. Right?"  
"I wish. Dammit-I really wish I was!"

On the other end, Viktor could hear heavy breathing, as though Celestino was trying not to cry.  
Viktor himself too, was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe something like that.

"..The surgery. When is it scheduled?"

 

♦

As Yuri look at Makkachin who has fallen asleep, he smiled to himself at how adorable it is.

Click.

He turned his head and got up as he heard the main door open and started heading towards there.

"Viktor, welcome back, You're late.. today..?"

Viktor, looking slightly red in face walked in the room and plopped down on the sofa. Yuri came to join him as he brings a cup of water.

"Are you drunk?"  
"No.. Just slightly tipsy. Thank you."

As Viktor gulped down the glass of water, he left it on the table. Still slightly spacing out.  
"Did something happen?"  
"Something happen huh..."

Viktor eyed Yuri.  
....He probably doesn't even know he's on the border of life and death here.

Viktor then pulled Yuri into a hug.  
"..Yuri, I love you."  
Embarrassed, Yuri hugged back as well.  
"..I know."

Hearing his voice and feeling the warmth as he hugged Yuri, he slightly squeezed Yuri, not wanting to let go.

He's breathing, he feels pain, he's warm, there's no way all this is going to just disappear, there's no way this isn't real.

Viktor kept repeating to himself.  
"Yuri, I love you, I really love you."  
"..I love you too."

As though something stirred inside Viktor, he pushed Yuri on the sofa.  
"V-viktor?"  
"Yuri, you.. don't understand."

He started touching Yuri cheek, and the hand slide down to his neck.  
"Ngh---W-what's with you all of a sudden."  
Viktor leaned down and he kissed his neck, followed by his ear-

"W-wait..Ah-"  
-finally his lips.

"Mm--"

It was a light peck. Viktor was sober enough not to assault him but, it still hurts him when he thinks what Yuri has for him was just obsession.

"..Yuri, I love you, I want to touch you. This is what I meant. You don't seem like you understand very much."  
Stroking his hair, Viktor then smiled.  
"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit out of it today."  
Just as Viktor was getting up--

\--Yuri pulled his arm.  
"What did you mean by I don't understand? Yesterday too, what do you mean by it's different?"

Yuri pulled his arm, stronger this time. Causing Viktor to stumble and fell back on top of him.

Rather than saying Yuri kissed Viktor, it's more like their lips crushed into each other.  
Their lips meet over and over again. Yuri broke it off to gasp for air.

"Ha...Don't understand? It's the same. This is what I meant too when I said I love you!"

There was a slight headache throbbing away at Viktor but he couldn't be bothered.  
More.  
He wanted to touch Yuri more.

Once again, their lips touched.

"Mm..Ha..Ngh-"  
Yuri would gasp for air and let out moans but that just made him unable to stop.  
More, more, more. 

Similar to a beast, Viktor slipped his tongue inside Yuri's mouth, soon, their mouth was becoming wet due to the fluids.

After a few seconds, the headache throbbing away at Viktor got worst and the kiss broke off.

"Ngh..Ha..ha..Viktor..?"

Pain.  
A painful sensation kept ringing throughout his head.

As though seeing someone else's memory, his initial vision of Yuri in front of him turned dark. The next thing he saw was a street in Russia.

People walking by him, not noticing his presence. Suddenly, he heard a sound upwards, as though something got knocked.

As he looked up--  
\--a flower pot came heading down straight for him. An immense pain resonate throughout his body.

"Viktor! Hey- Are you okay?!"  
"...What was that? Your memory..?"

As Yuri shakes him, Viktor came back to his senses, his vision revert back to Yuri, then to his lips.

There was a hint of saliva that was there earlier.  
...Did that caused it?

If they touched, Yuri will start to feel human senses in this state, suffering more among the two.

If touching already caused a weird sensation... then if fluids and such were to enter.. It will probably be worst.

"..Ha.."  
Viktor pulled Yuri in for a hug and buried his head into his shoulder.

 

Closing his eyes, the one sentence Celestino said to him echoed in his head over and over again.

 

5 more days left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotten cookies from my manager today and they tasted great.  
> I will stop talking nonsense about my real life here haha
> 
> Thank you for the comments, I really really appreciate it!  
> Also to user Miss/Mr CrimsonGuardian18, I used taobao.com !  
> Just search : 冰上的尤里 there ought to be plenty of results~


	4. Day xxx

Day 1

The same scenery repeats over and over again as he walks. 

No matter what, he couldn't stop for more than ten minutes.  
Over and over again, he walked and walked and walked. 

The scenery slowly changes from morning to afternoon, to evening and finally night.  
It was tiring, however when night fell, it was worst. 

The world went silent, no one in sight. It was so cold. He wanted to close his eyes and give up, however no matter how much he gave up, he was still conscious. 

Even giving up wasn't an option. It was a never-ending torture. 

Slowly, the world seems to go dark.  
…  
……  
Chirp, chirp, chirp. 

Viktor slowly opened his eyes. The morning light shone in through the windows and there were birds flying about outside. 

He sat up, clicking his tongue at the headache throbbing away at him. 

"…Nng…"

When he heard rustling beside him, still half-dazed, Viktor looked to the right and saw Yuri still asleep.  
He almost reached down to kiss him until he remembered what Yuri warned him about yesterday. 

Viktor honestly didn't care, but he ended up feeling guilty and kissed him on the cheek. 

Feeling sick and sticky all over, Viktor headed to the washroom and took a shower.

A nightmare, or was it a dream? 

He thought to himself as he came out and sat on the sofa. 

No, it was a memory of Yuri's when he wandered through Russia. 

 

Yesterday night, after Viktor calmed down from the memory of having a blown directly to the head enough to kill,

Yuri absolutely refuse to let Viktor touch him more than necessary. Further giving him a warning that things would turn out badly for Viktor if they continue. 

Ever since that, there has been a headache throbbing away at Viktor, and he started feeling drowsy more often. Even though he just woke up from a night sleep, Viktor is still tired.  
It doesn't help that every time he closes his eyes, Viktor would dream of some sort of memory from Yuri or a continuation of the previous one. 

After Viktor pleading (more like a trap) , Viktor managed to get Yuri to at least sleep by his side, saying that it was comforting if Yuri was there. 

Honestly, all Viktor wants is to stay by Yuri side as much as possible for the next few days. 

Nothing might happen even if the day of surgery come about, however he couldn't shake of the unease he feels.

5 days, it feels like everything was going to end. 

Click, the door to the room open and a half-awake Yuri slowly drag his feet out.

"Good morning Viktor…You too, Makkachin. "

Viktor chuckled a little as Yuri greeted Makkachin only to be ignored. 

"He couldn't see you, you know. "

"I know that. What a way to start the day."

Grumbling, Yuri sat beside him. 

"The feeling of shouting out to people and getting ignored sure is horrible. "

"…Did you saw another memory of mine again? "

"Yeah. This time it was you wandering through the streets of Russia. "  
"Oh. "

Fidgeting, Yuri tried to look for words.  
"You know, you don't have to feel bad for me. "

"Hmm? I'm not though. It's mean but I'm thinking how good it is that Yuri only belongs to me. "

"Why do you have to say things like that first thing in the morning. "  
"What, am I wrong? "  
"You're…not. "

Yuri face flushed as he grumbled. It was his first time dealing with things like this. He never had a girlfriend so he didn't know how it was like at all. 

Even yesterday, it was his first kiss. 

"Should I leave a physical mark on you to show that you are mine?"

"Seriously, what's with you. First thing in the morning and you're going on and on about these things. Didn't we just agreed yesterday that no touching until absolutely necessary? "

"I don't remember. "  
"Don't lie! You even agreed! "

"Really? I'm not agreeing now."

"Well then, I'm not going near you."

Immediately, Yuri stood up and walked away to the kitchen. 

Viktor sat there, in shock. Trying to register what just happened. 

"Did he just straight up…Oi Yuri! "

"What?"  
"How could you just walk away like that, you broke my heart! "

"You have Makkachin to cure your heart. "  
As though planned, Makkachin came running towards Viktor and jumped onto him. 

Viktor gave Makkachin a squeeze, 

"You're mean."  
"Good to know. "

♦

"How petty can you get…I was joking, you didn't have to put a literal distance ."

The couple was planning to spent the day outside shopping.

Viktor fridge was running out of food for two people but it was sufficient enough for one.  
Despite Yuri saying that he doesn't need to eat, Viktor insisted on going shopping and cooking for him. 

Ever since they came out, Yuri was staying one metre away from him, refusing to get close. 

"What are you going to do if I close the distance…"  
"Nothing? "

Yuri heart wavered, and he took a step towards him. It ended up in Viktor holding his hand. 

Which result in the current situation. Yuri absolutely refuse to come any closer. 

"Can't I at least hold your hand? "  
"It would look like you're holding air, no!"

"I don't mind!"  
"Well, I mind!"

"Seriously, Yuri you…!"  
Just like that, when they spent the afternoon arguing over the smallest thing and in the evening, they finally reached home.

"We're back, Makkachin~"

Yuri greeted Makkachin when he came back while Viktor was busy locking the door, grumbling to himself. 

"U-uwah, wait, Makkachin, I will play with you later. I'm locking the door. "

Despite Yuri warmly greeting Makkachin, Makkachin still rushed to Viktor and jumped on him.

Upon seeing that, Yuri turned sulky. He knew that there was no way around it but still.

 

After Viktor locked the door, he hugged onto Makkachin, pretending to tear up.

"Makkachin, you're so nice to me. Maybe I will fall in love with you instead––…?"

Yuri walked over, and took half of the things Viktor was carrying (Yuri wanted to help out but Viktor refused since Yuri gave the nonsense of Viktor looked like he's holding onto air ) and held his hand for a while.

"Here, this is fine right…"  
"Oh no, I'm falling all in love again."

Laughing, Viktor set down Makkachin and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

♦

"Thank you for the meal. "

Yuri said as he turned to look at Viktor who came out from the shower. 

"What's on the television? "

"Hmm…Nothing much…What? "

As Viktor approached Yuri on the sofa, he stared at him. 

Yuri probably didn't know that Viktor did saw him frantically changing the news to some other cartoon channel. 

Viktor held onto Yuri arm. Flinching, Yuri vision followed his hand. It slided down to his hand, then to the television remote control. 

Beep. 

"Hey, I was watching it–"

Turning his vision up to look at him, Yuri heart skipped a beat. 

"Y-you're too close. "  
"Really? I thought we were closer yesterday night. "

Yuri face turned red instantly.  
It was due to Viktor reminder but…the way Viktor blue eyes was looking at him now made him unable to calm down. 

It was as though he was trying to pin Yuri down. 

"L-Look, your hair is still drenched, you should wipe it dry…Ah-"

Viktor rested his head on Yuri shoulder, then he started kissing his neck.

"…Nn, V-viktor, come on…Didn't we said that no touching unless necessary …"

"I didn't agree, you forced me to it. "

"How could you be so…–H-Hiii?! W-what are you doing?!"

Viktor held onto Yuri hands, he couldn't push him away. 

He wasn't just kissing his neck now, he started sucking and licking at it. 

"Nngn…Hnn…Ha…–S-stop it- "

Despite Yuri saying words of refusal, he was trembling slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want it.

It was so pleasurable that it sent shivers down his spine.  
But there was ringing bells, warning him if it goes any further, it will be bad for Viktor. 

He tried moving away from Viktor however…no strength could be found. 

After a while, Viktor let go of him. 

"Ha…ha…What did you do that for…"

"Hmm? I said it, didn't I? I would leave a physical mark on you to show that you're mine. Look, it's bright red. "

"Eh…?!"

Yuri stood up and went to the room where the mirror was.  
It was true, the one spot where Viktor was sucking on earlier was bright red. 

"Why did you have to make it so extreme? "

"Haha, I wasn't expecting that either. It's just that Yuri, the way you get embarrassed and moan was so cute. So I couldn't stop."

"This time I am really not going to go near you. "

Grumbling, Yuri placed his hand over the hickey. 

"Come on, I was controlling myself not to kiss you so isn't it alright? Besides–"

Viktor walked towards him and hugged him from behind, stroking his head. 

"–you looked so tense from the news channel. Relax a bit. You will be fine. "

"…So you saw it. "

Giving up, Yuri leaned back onto Viktor.

"…Huh? Viktor, you're kind of warm…"  
"Really? Maybe it's because I just came out from the shower. I feel kind of sleepy too. "

"Are you sure? Isn't it because of me?Aren't you running a fever? "

"I'm fine~I touched you a lot days ago and I was totally okay. Putting that aside, I really want to kiss you, can't I…?"

Viktor vision was kind of blurring out, he was about to fall asleep again and probably have a dream of Yuri's memory again.

"Like I said, no. I don't want anything else to happen to you. "  
"It will be fine…I mean…"  
"Viktor?"

"If it's for you…I don't…min…d…"

 

Viktor eyelid got heavier and heavier, he ended up dozing off while hugging Yuri.

Since they were right there in the room, Yuri gently lead him onto the bed. 

"You're going to catch a cold if your hair is drenched. "

Sighing, he let out a smile afterwards and kissed Viktor forehead. 

"I…really want to touch you too, I'm sorry. Good night. "

♦

Day 2

 

When Viktor woke up the next day, it was already afternoon. Yuri was at the kitchen, cooking lunch.

"Good afternoon, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Good afternoon…I'm still exhausted somehow. Ah Makkachin, hello."

Sitting down at the coffee table, Viktor stared at the vase.

"The flowers have withered already huh. Guess we should go buy some. What kind of flowers do you like, Yuri?"

"Flowers…Hmm, I never really thought about it."

Turning off the stove, Yuri took the plate to the table and set it down, soon joining Viktor.

"If I were to choose one, I suppose blue roses. It reminds me of you. Your eyes are a beautiful blue."

"That's nice of you."

Feeling slighty exhausted, Viktor took a few bites of the lunch. Halfway through, he stopped. 

"I'm sorry, I just woke up. My appetite isn't doing me too well…"

"No, don't worry about it. Are you alright? What did you saw this time? "

"Nothing much this time but, apparently Yuri, you don't need to sleep either? I always assume that you were asleep. "

 

"Eh ah…About that, I can sleep if I want to I suppose. But my consciousness is always there. So no matter how much I try I can only be slightly asleep? "

"Heh~So yesterday when I kissed you on the cheek you actually knew it? "

"……………………"

Yuri kept quiet, not a word as he took Viktor plate to the sink. 

 

As Viktor chuckled, he could see Yuri turn red. 

♦

"Are you sure you're alright? You really feel slightly warm."  
"Yuri, you worry too much. I'm fine. "  
"Even so, let me carry at least a bit…"  
"It's fine. It's not that heavy anyway. You could let me hold your hand. "  
"…Alright. Don't blame me if people start giving weird glances. "  
"The street back home isn't that crowded ~"

Sighing in defeat, Yuri hands interlocked with Viktor's. 

 

After Viktor went back to rest for a little while more, an hour or two, it was already evening.  
Afterwards, he headed out shopping for clothes and flowers to put in the vase. Now they were finally making their way home. 

Click. 

The door closed and Viktor arranged the flowers bought into the vase. 

They were primroses.  
"It's a pity that they didn't have any blue roses left. But I suppose primroses are nice as well. "  
"Aren't they poisonous? I remember primroses can cause skin allergies. "  
"I'm sure the florist already did something to it. You sure are cute, Yuri."

After arranging them, there was still a lot left. 

"Don't you have a vase in your own room as well, Viktor? I will go put it there. "  
"I'll go with you. "

After arranging it once more, there was a few left. 

"I bought too much…"  
"Haha, they have a nice scent at least…Hmm? This is…"

Yuri spot a shorter stalk of primroses among it.  
"Was this harvested too early? "  
"I supposed so. "

As though having a thought, Viktor took the shorter stalk out of his hands and sat down on the bed, beckoning Yuri.

"What is it?"  
Taking his left hand, Viktor took the primrose stalk and entwined it around his ring finger. 

"…Huh, W-wait, W-what…"

"This isn't much for now but I hope you could bear with it. I will give you a proper one when you wake up. "

"This is…"

Yuri stared at it, so much that as though it would bore a hole through it. 

His eyes and face heated up.  
Filled with hope, he quietly asked  
"Is this what I think it is?"

Kissing his finger, Viktor smiled  
"Exactly what it is. I love you, Yuri. Please stay with me."

With an expression, looking as though he would burst into tears, he smiled and nodded.

"…You know, Yuri. I really want to touch you, can I kiss you? "

"…Viktor, you're already slightly burning up. If you overdo it…"

"Please, I really want to kiss you. "

To Yuri, it may be sudden but Viktor didn't care. Ever since yesterday he has been feeling exhausted. No matter how much he sleeps he couldn't feel energized.  
Furthermore, the dreams and headache are the one haunting him. Every time he lose consciousness, he would feel how lonely and scared Yuri felt, even as he woke up, it was difficult to shake away the feeling.  
The idea that Yuri was going to disappear isn't really helping him much either. 

"……Just a light peck, alright? "

Yuri reluctantly agreed.  
He was reluctant, extremely. Anyone could see that Viktor didn't look too well and if it continues, worst things might happen. However, seeing Viktor looks so lonely breaks his heart that he gave in. 

"Yeah. "

Viktor leaned towards Yuri and their lips touched.  
Yuri then immediately let go. 

"T-that's enough, right? "

"Mm…A little longer, you're warm, Yuri. "

Leaning forward again, their lips met.  
"Mm…"

Viktor couldn't let go. In Yuri's memory, there was a loneliness so cold that he couldn't get away from it. From Yuri, there was human warmth. That was what Viktor needed at the moment. 

"Nng…Ha…Come on Viktor, didn't you say …just a bit…longer…Nn"

He couldn't stop. Hugging and kissing Yuri, Both of them lean back onto the bed.

Yuri twitched as Viktor tongue slipped in again.  
There was warning bells but somehow he couldn't pay it any heed. 

"Mm…Nngh…Ha…V-Viktor…"  
"…Tongue. Yuri, your tongue…"  
"Ah.…! Fuh …ha…Mm…"

Even though Yuri was trying to push Viktor away, Viktor wouldn't move.

Soon, Yuri lost the strength to resist as well. 

As Viktor tongue attacked his mouth, Yuri could only shudder in pleasure, letting out moans and trying to get air. He couldn't resist. 

As they kissed, Viktor and Yuri saliva overflown, Viktor couldn't care what was going to happen, he still swallowed it.

He desire Yuri, a whole lot.

"F-fuwah–?! V-viktor, wait! A-anymore that's no good…Ahn…"

Viktor hands soon slide up Yuri clothes, causing Yuri to twitch at it once more. He was already sensitive to begin with.

The warning bells in Yuri head got louder. This time, he gathered his strength and held onto Viktor hand, gently moving it away.

"Ha…ha…Viktor…We really shouldn't go anymore than this…You look really pale."

Viktor let his hand got pushed away. 

He didn't care, he just wanted to be with Yuri, to feel his warmth. However, Yuri looked too worried for him, as though blaming himself. Viktor didn't want to see that kind of expression on face.

"Alright…I wouldn't do it nor will I kiss your lips but…I really want to feel your warmth. "  
Viktor held onto his hand, kissing his neck, arms,hands and his body.  
It send pleasurable sensation throughout, Yuri body twitching and twisting with it. 

It was hard to control themselves, however it continued.  
The warning bells in Yuri head continue ringing throughout, ensuring that he doesn't become impulsive. 

♦  
Day 3

Fuzziness. 

When Viktor woke up, his head felt fuzzy. He couldn't think properly. His vision dimming in and out every now and then. An image of snow kept flashing in and out of his head. 

He could feel his body burning up.

Beside him was Yuri, who was asleep. 

"…Good morning. Yuri, you're awake, right?"

"…Yes. I am. Good morning."

Yuri sat up, looking depressed.

His eyes was red, he was crying when Viktor has fallen asleep.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Viktor, I'm sorry."  
"What for…?"

"Its's all my fault, I…"

Stroking his head, Viktor chuckled. His vision became a bit better after becoming more awake. 

"You're so silly. Don't blame yourself. I was really happy that I could at least kiss you. Come on now, let's go make breakfast. We're having pancakes today. "

"Mm…"

Nodding, both of them headed to the kitchen. 

…  
……  
The water was running as Viktor stood at the sink, spacing out.  
"Viktor? Are you alright? "  
"Yeah. It's just that the water running reminds me of the snow that kept falling. "

"Falling snow…? It may be winter but for the past week there hasn't been any snow…Viktor,you should really go and rest. "

"No, I'm fine. Really. If anyone ought to go rest, it should be you. You have red spots all over you. "  
"It was you who wouldn't stop kissing me!"

"Ahaha, Yuri, you have fair skin so it looked like red flowers on you…Hmm? Oh dear, the cake flour is in the top cabinet. That's kind of hard to reach. "

"Why would you store it all the way there? "

As Viktor took a tall stool over, something rang in his head. 

Red flowers, red and snow. It felt like he's seeing something, but it's so fuzzy. 

Getting up on the stool, he opened up the cabinet. 

"Ah there's the flour …Huh…? "

His head became dizzy and–

His feet slipped and and he felt an impact on the back of his head. 

The last thing he saw before lost consciousness was…Yuri, looking extremely anxious. 

♦

Red flowers. 

Red and snow. Viktor was looking at Yuri's memory again. 

An ambulance siren in the far distance. A pool of blood spreading underneath. 

Yuri was reaching out, as his memory revolt around chasing after Viktor. 

Then it stopped. 

The memory stopped and Viktor woke up. 

It was a small squarish room, and it has the scent of medication. 

"A…hospital? Ah, right, I slipped and…Where's Yuri? "

"Ara, Mr Nikiforov, you're awake. Really, you should be more careful! Imagine how many people across the globe would cry if you were to die from a head injury. "

A nurse entered and Viktor awkwardly laughed at that. 

"Well, you know…Incident happens. Am I okay to leave now? "

"You just woke up from a concussion and you want to leave already? "  
"Yes. "

"The report did say that there was no major issues regarding your fall, however you would still need to stay for a few days."

"Look, I really feel fine. Please, let me go."  
"Even if you say that…eh?"

Viktor got up, and he placed his hand on the nurse cheek, trying to charm his way out of this.

"Come on…Miss, I am really okay…Right?"  
"E-eh, B-but–"

An opening.

As soon as Viktor saw that, he took a dash for it.

"W-wait! Mr Nikiforov! You can't just!"

"I'm sorry, but I am severly lacking time here!"

Running away, Viktor rushed to the direction of his home.

Thankfully the hospital was only a few distance away, it was within walking distance to his house.

Viktor felt…light.  
The fuzziness in his head was gone, and he doesn't feel that sick anymore.

The medicine in hospital does wonders.  
He thought to himself as he ran back.

He wanted to see Yuri, tell him that he's okay. He doesn't have to put on such an expression like that.

 

Click.

Opening the door, he rushed in. Makkachin was right there.  
"Sorry, Makkachin, I will play with you later." Stroking his head, Viktor scanned the house.

"Yuri! Where are you? Come on out! Don't be angry! I'm okay, really! Stop sulking!"

Viktor entered one room after another, then another. And another.

 

Empty, empty, empty.

 

"…Yuri? Where are you? Hey…Stop joking around. I'm sorry for scaring you alright!"

Silence.

Viktor started getting worried, his heart beating faster.

His worst fear was creeping up on him as he felt himself lost strength

"Oi…Yuri…Come on, where are you? I will listen to whatever you want to say from now on…So…Please come out."

 

"…Yuri, please, I beg of you …Come out…"

Tears was gathering and they kept sliding off Viktor's cheek like a broken pearl necklace. 

He lost his strength, and fell to the ground. 

"Please tell me this is a bad joke…Oh God, No…"

♦

When Viktor fell to the ground, Yuri panicked.  
He was extremely flustured. 

 

"What do I do ,what do I do, what do I do, what do I do…Help, someone, help…!!!"

There was no way Yuri could carry Viktor out, neither could he call the ambulance. No one could hear him.

Then, the door to the other room open and Makkachin came running out, barking away at Viktor, bitting onto his clothes, trying to wake him. 

 

"Makkachin…Thank God, Please, could you go get someone…?!"

Makkachin continued barking away at Viktor, trying nudge him. 

Right, Makkachin couldn't hear Yuri as well. 

Yuri felt utterly useless. There was nothing he could do. All he could do now was to cry and tremble in fear. He couldn't think, his mind full of panic. 

Until, there was a knocking at the door. 

"Excuse me…Your dog is barking really loudly, could you please keep it down…"

A human.  
There is a human right outside that could help Viktor.  
Yuri remembered that he could touch objects, he ran to the door and forcefully opened it. 

"Woah, did the door just self-automatically opened its………Oh my God. I-is he dead? "

"No! Call the ambulance! "  
Yuri hissed at the person, but of course they didn't hear him. 

"P-police? N-no wait, the ambulance. What was the number again…Gah, shut up dog! I can't think! "

As Makkachin continues to bark, the neighbour frantically called the ambulance and within minutes, they arrived at the hospital. 

During the period before Viktor regain consciousness, Yuri held onto his hand. 

Hoping to see him wake up as soon as possible and see him smile. 

After half a day passed…  
"…Nngh…"  
"Viktor, you're awake! "

Viktor sat up, looking confused.  
"A…hospital? Ah, right, I slipped and…Where's Yuri…?"

"…Eh? I'm right here…Hey, Viktor. Oi…Come on, I'm right here. "

…  
……

When Viktor returned back home, no matter how much Yuri shouted and cried, it couldn't reached him, just like how it couldn't reach anyone. 

Being absolutely powerless, Yuri cried. tears dripped down. 

While Viktor was crying, he could feel something warm dripping down onto his shoulder.  
However, no one was there. 

♦

Day 4

The scenery repeats.

The pain of walking non-stop resonate throughout Yuri body. 

 

After yesterday, Yuri left Viktor house. 

Just like he thought, Viktor became like everyone else. 

Unable to see him, hear him nor touched him.  
Yuri intended to stay there and look after him.  
But after an hour or two, he could feel the atmosphere change. Viktor also started looking slightly pale. 

 

So he left. 

With nowhere to go once again. 

♦

Last day

Yuri could feel himself getting sleepy. 

Even though he has walked for hours and felt pain before, he had never felt sleepy. 

Beep…Beep…Beep. 

 

The sound of a constant machinery like beeping keeps resonating throughout his body. 

It sounds like a heart rate monitor. 

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Yuri got more and more tired, he was more like dragging his feet now. 

His vision fade in and out, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. 

 

Slowly…slowly…He drifted off to sleep. 

The last thing he heard was

 

"The operation is starting now. "


	5. Nice to meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Viktor side and then Yuri side.

After crying my eyes out when I realized I was unable to see Yuri, my heart was in shambles. 

I know that he was here. I could somehow feel it. But no matter how much I called out there was nothing. 

After a while, even the presence of him being nearby disappeared. 

I went around the streets, trying to find him again and again. 

He wasn't anywhere. 

If he was walking around all alone again without stopping, even though I can't see him, I want to still be by his side. 

Even something like that wasn't possible at all. 

The third day and the fourth day passed as I ran around, trying to find him. I could still feel his presence in Russia, somewhere. 

 

And on the fifth day, the last day. I received a call. 

"Hello, is this Viktor Nikiforov…It's Celestino here. Yuri operation is starting in 3 hours, I thought I'd let you know. "

"3 hours…I see. Thank you. "

"…I want to know. How did you and Yuri even know each other? If you were just interested in him, why would you go so far to find a way to contact me?"

"I'm a persistent type after all. Hahaha. "

"…Seems like you are not telling me no matter what. I will update you again when the surgery is over."

"No it's fine. I'm going over."  
"Huh? You're what? "

"I'm flying over there. I'm at the airport now. See you later then. "

I hung up and prepared to enter the plane. 

It was a 9hour flight.  
Even now, I feel guilty for leaving Yuri here. I could still feel his presence. 

However, even that is going to disappear. 

……

………  
As 3 hours passed on the plane, something was sliding down my cheek. 

Tears. It was tears again. 

There was an empty feeling in my heart, the tears continue to overflow. 

 

I couldn't feel his presence anymore. 

 

♦

 

Beep. 

Beep…Beep…Beep…

 

"Nngh…"

My eyelids felt incredibly heavy. 

As I slowly opened my eyes, what greeted me was a white ceiling. 

Looking to my right, I could see a monitor, with a line that is making up and downs. 

A heart-rate monitor…?

I tried to get up, but somehow my body refused to listen. 

I felt like I had a dream. 

The scenery of some place keeps repeating no matter where I go. 

And among there, I met someone…Who was it …… What happened again…?

Giving up, I stayed down, staring at the white ceiling.

Where exactly am I? What's going on? Who am I? 

The door slide open, and a medical like lady walked in. 

A nurse…? Is this a hospital? 

Looking at me, she gasped and ran out. 

That's pretty rude…

Within minutes, there was people in white robes rushing in, they were touching me everywhere, one of them was even muttering something like, 

"Even though the operation was a success, the odds of him waking from the coma was…"

Coma?   
Who? Me? 

For the next hour, there was people I didn't know coming in and out, checking here and there. 

My muscles was then finally functioning enough that I could sit up on the bed. 

Then the next, people that I didn't know again entered, in tears. One of them was an extremely tall and muscular person with long hair, named Celestino or something. 

…  
………

After hearing from the people who are my parents, my name is Katsuki Yuri and I used to be an ice-skater. 

I participated in competitions all over the world, Celestino was my coach. 

Two weeks ago, I got involved in a hit-and-run incident that severely damaged my leg and my head.

I was in a coma for a week or more until my condition stabilized enough for surgery. 

As the surgery involves my brain, it was an extremely sensitive operation with only 8% chance of survival. 

In the end, I woke up from the operation however it resulted in temporary (questionable) memory loss and my legs are still able to walk, but no longer the same as how it used to be. 

Honestly, it felt like I was listening to a story. It didn't felt connected to me at all. 

However, something was tugging away at me. As though I forgot something important. 

 

Visiting hours was soon over and my family and friends who came rushing to visit finally allowed me some rest. 

My brain felt like it was overloading from this much information. 

Closing my eyes, I slept. 

♦

The next morning, when I woke up. For some reason, I was crying. 

There was the sound of footsteps heading my way, I wiped them away quickly. 

Who is it this time…Give my brain a little more time to digest. 

The door opened, and what greeted me was blue roses. 

When I looked up, it was a foreigner. With beautiful silver hair and blue eyes that could suck me in. 

My heart skipped a beat. 

He's beautiful. 

Walking right in front of me, he laid down the blue roses on my bed. It reminds me a whole lot of his eyes. 

Not being able to take my eyes off him, he smiled and said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is…"

[END]


	6. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, if you are fine with the ending by itself, please don't read it. Honestly ,I typed this out but I didn't like it that much. I will leave rambling in notes!

"Yuri, are you upset about something? "  
"No. Not in particular."

As Viktor stopped stroking my head, he eyed me suspiciously.

I looked away, sulking.

 

Again, he's treating me like a kid.

Half a year has passed by since I woke up from my coma and I have officially retired from ice-skating. 

Viktor has always been by my side.  
After going through rehabilitation, bits and pieces of my memories came back. 

Though I still find it unbelievable that the Viktor Nikiforov I have been chasing after my whole life is right here, staying at our inn

I asked him a few times what kind of relationship did we actually have? 

If I recall, I have always chased after him and we weren't even on talking terms. 

How and why did he come all the way here, just for me? To stay at my side? 

I tried questioning the others but they said Viktor was being secretive about it, he said it was a secret between me and him. 

That's funny. I have no idea what the secret is though. 

 

When I try to ask him…He would smile and stroke my head, telling me that he doesn't want me to recall anything bad at all. But he would stay by my side. 

I was of course upset. He has been overly worried about me ever since I had a breakdown four months. 

When my memory first came back, the headache was horrible and it was too much for me to take. 

It was then, I realized that my ice-skating career really has ended. 

I couldn't do anything, I could only skate, I couldn't do a jump or anything at all. My legs would give way.   
It threw me down to despair. Viktor was right beside me when all this happened. Even when I cried, and took my anger out on him, he would always hug me and comfort me.

It was reassuring to have him around, in the end I could only talk to him about my insecurities. He would once more, listen to me patiently. 

Really…What kind of relationship did we have? 

♦

"Yuri, good morning, it's time to wake up–Huh…Are you crying?"

Hearing Viktor voice, I opened my eyes and sat up, half-awake. 

"Crying…? Me? "

I touched the side of my eyes. There was tears. 

"Did something happen? "

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. Ever since I woke up from my coma, sometimes in the morning for some reason there would be tears. I wonder why…"

"Really? You're not lying to me? "  
"I'm not~That day when you first came to the hospital, the same thing happened as well…Ah, Makkachin, good morning. "

Viktor's poodle, came running in and it laid down on my lap, snuggling up to me.   
It made my heart feel warm.

"I will play with you after breakfast, alright? "

Cute…I thought as I gently set him on the ground. 

When I came back from the hospital, Makkachin was the first thing that seemed so familiar to me. I then remembered about my poodle, Vicchan. 

Initially I told Viktor, "Doesn't it sounds like your name, what a coincidence! "

Then afterwards as I got back more of my memory, I did named Vicchan after Viktor and I wanted to die from that memory. 

As we exited the room, we went towards the kitchen of the inn. 

Honestly, he's been staying here for so long it's like he's family already. 

My eye then wandered to the vase on the table.   
"Oh,it's primroses this time?"  
"Yeah, they didn't have blue roses today."  
"With you Viktor, it's either primroses or blue roses, isn't there any other flowers you can get? "

Ah.   
Again.   
He smiled at me, but it felt lonely.   
Occasionally, Viktor would let out smiles like that as though remembering something from a long time ago. 

As he took a stool to stand on to reach for the cabinet, he said,

"Yuri, do you know the meaning of primroses?"  
"No, what is it?"

"Yuri, I can't live without you."

"Eh?"

He slightly looked back, staring straight at me in the eye and chuckled. 

"It means - I can't live without you -, Yuri. That's the most well-known meaning. "

"O-oh…I see, here I thought…"

"You thought? What did you thought? "

"Oh erh, n-nothing."

It was timed so well that I thought he was telling me that he couldn't live without me. 

…Gosh, this is embarrassing. 

My face flushed a little, I tried to find other subjects to talk about while staring at him as he searched about. 

For some reason, it feels familiar. 

"What are we having today? "  
"Omelette. Hmm…Where's the frying pan…"

What is it…It feels really familiar. 

Omelette…? Hmm, wasn't there something about pancakes too…?

"Be careful, don't slip and fall like you did the other time. "

The other time? When? I said that but now I'm confused as well. 

 

"Eh… Found it…"

Viktor came down from the stool and stared at me, confused. 

"I have never slipped and fell ever since coming here though "

"But the other time, you were trying to get flour… And the pancakes …Huh? "

Now I'm utterly confused as well.

Looking away, I tried to think.   
What was it…  
Viktor reaching for the flour…He slipped and fell? 

"No way…Yuri, you–"

I could feel Viktor coming closer to me, but for now, let me think. 

 

"Did you remember…?"

Viktor grabbed my hand, I looked up, surprised. 

"No…Rather than remember, it feels like something tugging at the back of my head. Let me think for a while. "

Makkachin was barking, and Viktor looked really sick? Hmm…Was he running a fever that time?   
I have a feeling I know something caused it. 

What was it…What was it…

Ah. 

 

I immediately let go of Viktor hand. My other hand immediately went up to my neck and I covered it. 

W-wait, what the hell was that memory?! 

No, no, no way it's a memory. Then am I hallucinating?

But then, why would I hallucinate about something like that?!

"Y-yuri?"

As I heard Viktor voice, I could feel my face turned red to a whole new level.

"What did you remember?"  
"N-nothing! I-I'm going to go wash my face for a second!"

"Wait, Yuri, are you really okay?"

Grumbling in embarrassment, I feel other places of my body turn hot as well.

"I'm fine!"

As I close ( aka slam ) the door to the washroom, immediately I splashed water on my face and I looked at my neck.

There was nothing there..  
An illusion, it was definitely an illusion.

Viktor…kissing me all over…There's no way that's a memory…But if it was a hallucination then…Aren't I too delusional?! 

Grumbling in embarrassment, I splashed water on my face again. 

♦

When I came out of the washroom, I could feel a slight throbbing in my head. 

I was already used to something like that. After all, for the past few months memories been coming as they pleased, the initial head-splitting pain became a slight throb whenever it feels like a memory or two is coming back. 

 

Though when one of then clearly comes back, a whole chain follows…

 

Viktor was there at the table, waiting for me to start breakfast. He was staring at every action I made as I exited the washroom. 

…Seriously, as though I'm not flustured enough…

Sitting down on the table, I started eating, not saying a word to him.   
"Yuri, about your memories coming back…I never really asked but, is there any that seems out of place?"

The hallucination of Viktor kissing me flashed into my head and I coughed.

"What a big reaction. "  
"S-Sorry…I just…Something strange huh. "

There was, a whole lot. 

"There is a few, I keep seeing sceneries of a part of Russia I have not been to before. The sceneries changes then repeat, changes and repeat.  
It felt more like a nightmare actually, I wonder is it really a memory."

"…Go on. "

Viktor stopped eating and looked at me again, his eyes staring into mine. 

I feel my face heat up again. Ever since I met him, I always thought his eyes was beautiful, it suck me in and I couldn't escape. 

"Well…It's really messy. One second,it's the scenery, then an ice rink of someplace I don't know. A spacious house that I couldn't recognize. I felt like there's someone there though, I couldn't remember. "

"I see…"

Nodding his head, Viktor closed his eyes for a few second, thinking. 

"Alright, sorry to make you remember something bad. "  
"Ah, no, It's fine. "

Viktor continued eating, I wanted to ask did he know something about it however he looked so deep in thoughts I ended up not asking. 

However, my vision keeps coming onto a rest onto the primroses. 

A promise…There was an important promise about it…  
Right, I made a promise to someone to stay by their side always, who was it again? 

♦

Afterwards, the throbbing in my head got worst and I retired to my room. 

Memories kept flashing in and out. 

It got so bad I had to held onto my head strongly trying to numb the pain.

As always, whenever I have a memory relapse, Viktor would be there and I would feel better.   
But this time, my head keeps ringing. 

It hurts, it hurts like hell. 

"Ugh…Nngh…"  
"Yuri, are you okay? Hey, Yuri! "

Whiteness everywhere, Winter. It's cold.   
The scenery repeats. No one stopping by to notice me even as I scream and cried. 

Something crashed onto my head, there was pain. 

 

Pain, pain, pain, it kept resonating through out. 

It's cold and lonely. 

Before I know it, I was reaching out for Viktor.

"What did you remember this time? "  
"There was this person…that I met when I was in a coma? We made a promise to be together, but that's weird…How did I met the person…Ugh–"

"…Yuri, if it's so painful, you don't have to remember it. "

I wanted to stop too, the memory felt so painful but it wouldn't stop rushing back. 

As Viktor hugged me, I held onto my head in pain. 

A ring made out of a primrose, the precious person to me kept dimming in and out. 

Before long, I fell asleep–No, it was more like I lost consciousness from the headache. 

I then entered a dream…A long long dream when my body was in a coma. 

 

♦  
When I regained my consciousness, I was crying once again. 

Slowly sitting up, I tried to rub away the tears but it wouldn't stop overflowing. 

It's different this time,   
I finally understood the reason for the tears. 

"Yuri, are you alright now–Woah, you're crying again? "

"Mm yeah, the usual I suppose…"

After a few seconds, my emotions stabilized and I looked around. 

"Where's Viktor? "

I wanted to rush out and meet him now. 

"Viktor? He went out for a walk, saying that he wanted to clear his head…He was acting weirdly though. Saying that he had to prepare himself, even if his hopes doesn't come true in the end. "

"A walk…? It's about to rain. "

"Right, about that, I took in the laundry already and I am about to go out. Mom and dad are out too. We will probably be back late at night."

"Oh…"

Mari stared me down for a while then sighed. 

"Aren't you sticking around Viktor too much? At this rate neither of you are going to be able to get married. "

"What's with that all of a sudden. "

"Doesn't Viktor already have a lover? When you first woke up from your coma I have already seen a ring box in his room before. But he's always hanging around you, poor guy can't even spent time with his lover. "

"Eh…He has, a ring box with him? "

"You didn't know? "

"No…He always had it, for so long? "

My heart squeezed. 

I was happy but sad.   
Why did he have to keep to his promise like that…Hurting himself. 

"I bet he must be frustrated. "  
"Frustrated? "

"Sexually frustrated. "

"……If you're going to go out, just go."

Grumbling, I pushed Mari out. 

"Ahaha I'm joking around. But about marriage, I'm serious. Mom and dad are worried for you. "

"I know I know…"

I waved to Mari as she went out. 

Impatient, I paced around the house. 

What time is Viktor going to come back? Please come back soon.   
I want to see him right now. 

My head became clearer, it's still slightly throbbing a bit though. 

Half a year. We were seperated for so long. 

Why didn't he said anything to me? 

Drip.   
Drip, drip…

"Eh."  
As the dripping sound got more frequent, it got louder and the wind caused the light weight objects to fly about.

"Isn't this downpour way too sudden?!"

Rushing to close the windows–  
Viktor, did he had an umbrella?

Taking two umbrellas in hand, I dashed out.

♦

"We're all drenched…"  
"There's no helping it, ahaha. "

Even though I took an umbrella, the wind caused the rain to splashed about. In the end, Even though Viktor was already returning back both of us were totally soaked. 

In a rush to get out of the house, I left my window unlocked. What makes it better is that almost all my cabinets was left open. Not just my clothes was soaking. Wallet and everything as well...

Thinking about it makes me depressed. 

Viktor ran his hand through his hair, squeezing out the rain water.

I was enchanted. Not being able to take my gaze of him.

A few strands of his silver hair sticked to his face and his wet eyelashes…

"Beautiful…"

Ah.  
He froze.

Turning to look at me, he walked closer to me and my heart skipped a bit.

"Oh, only beautiful?"

"…And kind of sexy as well…"  
"You're so cute, Yuri."

Stroking my head once again, Viktor turned his attention back to his closet.

"I'm not sure if I have anything of your size…"

 

…Again. He's treating me like a kid.   
Why isn't he asking anything? 

Finally I remember the -secret- between us and I know that Viktor was expecting it. 

 

So…why isn't he asking anything? 

Thump.   
My heartbeat quicken, and I felt anxious. 

 

Did he not want me to remember it? It's been half a year after all, maybe he has someone else he loves already? 

The room was quiet, only with the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

It wasn't helpful at all, more and more pessimistic thoughts creep up into my head. 

"…Ah, found something. Here…Yuri? What's wrong? You're looking overly uneasy. "

"Viktor…Why aren't you asking anything? "  
Silence. 

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something. But closed it quickly. 

Did he not know what to say…?

"Like I thought…You have really…"  
"…I have really? "

It hurts, my heart felt like it was going to break. 

Viktor belonging to someone, I don't want that. Absolutely not. 

I don't care if he has a lover or anything, I will just steal him away. 

I could feel myself getting depressed but soon it turned into anger. I knew fully well it was unjustified anger, I was just bursting it out on Viktor. 

"If you have someone else you love already, then don't keep on staying beside me…"

"Eh? "

 

"Ever since I woke up, you haven't mentioned anything to me! Did you not want me to remember?! Why are you here beside me even though you don't even love me anymore?! Always…Always treating me…like a kid ever since then. "

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I looked away. 

 

I must have looked awful now.   
I should be relieved for Viktor if he found someone else to love, I have left him waiting for so long anyway.

But I can't accept it, if I were to lose him without even knowing why, without remembering. 

…  
……  
No reply. Did I really hit the nail on the spot…?  
"I…was afraid."  
"What?"

Holding onto my hand, there was an expression on Viktor that I never seen before. 

"If you remember the time we spent together, other memories would come running back right? The others wasn't too…pleasant. "

"Rather than losing you without even knowing it, I–"

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that! Four months ago when you had a breakdown…I couldn't bear seeing it. so I thought, Yuri, as long as I'm beside you it's enough. It's more than enough. "

"…Does the promise back then still stand? "  
"…Yes."

I interlocked our fingers together. 

He's been thinking of me the whole time. 

I feel myself calming down, and embarrassment and happiness took over anger.

Being with him really isn't good for my heart and emotions. 

 

"Really you… The way you have been treating me for the past few months is as though you have no interest in me at all. Treating me like a kid, here I was wondering whether you were actually interested in me or not."

"Treating you like a kid?"

"Yeah. You would listen to my complaints and my insecurities, warmly smiling at me like a parent looking after their child. If I didn't get my memories back, I would think that you weren't even considering me. "

"I wasn't treating you like a child though? I was properly looking at you. "

I stared at him.   
Is he really properly looking at me? 

"Well, even if you go off with someone else, I will try to steal you back. "

"Oh. "

He leaned down and he kissed me. 

"That's reassuring to know. "

Was I imagining things?   
I felt like…he was trembling a bit. As though he's afraid to touch me. 

"I don't think of you as a child, really. Even now…"

Reaching his other hand out, Viktor traced his finger from my hair to my chest. 

"With water running down like that, I think you look…very erotic. You have been tempting me a lot, today. "

…I wasn't imagining it. He was touching me as though it's something precious. 

I kissed him. 

It wasn't an intense one, but it was enough to make me want more. We ended up falling onto the bed. 

After a while, Viktor broke off the kiss. 

"Mm…Ha…Sorry. "  
"…What for? "

"It's probably too much for you to take in right now. Your clothes are still wet,right? It must be uncomfortable so you should take a shower first. Wouldn't want you catching a cold now. "

Letting go, Viktor stood up and headed to the closet.

"Here. "

Silence. 

The rain noises was relaxing. Being in the rain and back here, my body felt cold. 

My heart was pounding so loud, that it was deafening. 

However, I feel strangely calm. 

"Yeah…The wet clothes feels uncomfortable so, Viktor. "

"…?"

"Take them off for me. "

"…………………Do you understand what you are saying now? "

 

It was daring.   
I never thought I would say something like that. 

We have been apart for so long, I couldn't really care. 

I nodded and looked down.

There was a period of silence. Then I heard the floor creak as Viktor moved towards me.

Soon, he was on top of me.

Hugging me, we both leaned back onto the bed.

He was burying his head onto my shoulder as his hand slide up my clothing. 

Cold. His hand felt cold as well. 

"Yuri…You're warm. "

"Mm…"

"Viktor…are you crying? "  
"…"

"I'm not going to disappear again…So, don't worry. "

Soon, he began kissing my neck. Once more, I could feel him trembling. 

"I…love you, Yuri, I love you…"

As our lip meets again, our weight leaned down against the bed.

♦

"Yuri…Yuri…Are you still asleep? "

"Mm…Just a little while…"

I heard Viktor chuckled and I felt something soft on my cheek. 

Ah, he kissed me on the cheek again. 

There was rustling sound, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. 

Viktor was getting dressed.   
"Are you heading out? "

 

"No…But the others might get suspicious. It's morning now already. We may be able to pass off yesterday since you have come over my room a few times before. However if you don't mind, I'm fine with it as well. "

 

"Ah, also, you might want to put on some clothing, it may be summer but it's slightly chilly this morning. "

"…Got it."

Grumbling in embarrassment, I tried to got up and–

–my leg gave way.   
Viktor ended up holding onto me. 

"I was careful to be gentle last night but…"

My face flushed in an instant. 

"I will be f-fine, I'm just surprised. "

Viktor chuckled, he leaned down and kissed me. 

"I will wait for you outside, take your time. "

"Y-yeah. "

Click. 

He went out and locked the door. I could hear sounds outside. 

Sounds like Mom was asking Viktor how I was doing…

Flustured, I immediately got dressed. 

I could still faintly feel a sensation on places where he kissed and touched. 

♦

"Are you sure you're able to move about?"

"Yeah…"

Viktor and I went out afterwards.   
It was slightly awkward for me to be in the house as I keep getting flustured. In the end, I decided to go out for a walk. 

"Ah Yuri, could we take a moment there? "

 

Viktor pointed to a small park, it wasn't too crowded. 

"Sure? "

As I sat down, Viktor stood in front of me.   
"You aren't sitting? "

He took something out of his pocket. 

It was the ring box. 

Seeing it, I laughed. 

"I promised to give it to you right after you woken up, though now I'm half a year late. "

Holding onto my hand, he slide the ring on where the primrose used to be. 

"It really feels like you are mine now. "  
"Something to tie me down with?"

"That's not bad either…This feels unreal."  
"Why? "

"Mm…You're not going to disappear right…? I can touch you as much as I want? "  
Letting out a smile, I hugged him. 

"…I'm right here. Thank you for waiting me all this time. "

 

Letting go, Viktor smiled, with an expression as though he would cry. 

Holding hands, we started making our way back. 

 

The promise forgotten back then has now returned. 

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, there was a lot of ways the ending could go. This is just one of the few. I did have plans for a sadder ending and such. There are a lot really. I never suffered from memory loss so it was difficult to write this out; 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the people who read this and enjoyed it! I barely write any fanfictions at all I was surprised! It made me really happy. 
> 
> Also you people who asked for a sequel, you are so cute www This may not be the best so I am really sorry…;;
> 
>  
> 
> End of my rambling and Happy New Year! Let's hope 2017 is good…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a light read please don't take it too seriously and question the paranormal stuff, I am a science person as well but angst is for all


End file.
